Worth the risk
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Si vous demandiez à Clint Barton, à l'âge de 17, 18 et 21 ans, si il avait l'intention d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un, il vous aurait répondu de différentes manières. A 17 ans, il se serait moqué. A 18 ans, il aurait souri, cynique, avec un nom en tête. A 21 ans, il aurait souri et regardé Natasha Romanoff. Comment en est-il arrivé là? OS Clintasha


**Titre original : **Worth the risk

**Auteur:** musik577

**Traductice : **Hakiru-chan

**NDA : **Alors, il y a une semaine, j'ai finalement regardé The Avengers. Et je suis tombé dans une sorte de Clintasha-obsession :) J'ai lu de nombreuses fics sur eux pendant ces dernières semaines et ce petit OneShot a jaille de mon esprit ! C'est ma première fic Avengers, mais j'espère en écrire plus. :)

En tout cas, cette histoire est juste une image de la relation entre Natasha et Clint, exprimée principalement par Clint.

**NDT : **Et voilà, je reviens - déjà ! - avec une nouvelle traduction sur le couple Natasha/Clint. Musik m'a autorisé à traduire cette histoire, donc c'est avec bonheur que je vous la fais partager. Comme d'habitude, rien ne vaut l'original, alors n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur son profil !

* * *

Si vous demandiez à Clint Barton, 17 ans, reconnu comme assassin mortel et nouvel agent au sein du SHIEL, si il avait déjà entretenu ou avait l'intention d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un, il se serait simplement moqué de vous, puis vous aurait jeté un regard blasé et trainant avant de s'en aller, levant les yeux au ciel et essayant de de ne pas avoir un sourire en coin devant la stupidité de cette question.

Si vous demandiez à Clint Barton, 18 ans, un agent haut placé et craint du SHIELD, fraichement revenu d'une mission en Russie impliquant un certain assassin au cheveux rouge, si il avait déjà entretenu ou avait l'intention d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un, il aurait simplement esquissé un sourire cynique avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, repoussant le nom de l'assassin qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qui s'insinuait déjà dans son esprit.

Si vous demandiez à Clint Barton, 21 ans, la légende du SHIELD, le coéquipier et l'ami très proche de la Veuve Noire avec qui il avait travaillé pendant les trois derniers années, non sans succès, si il avait déjà entretenu ou avait l'intention d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un, il aurait simplement eu un petit sourire indéchiffrable. Puis ses yeux auraient brillé devant la beauté aux cheveux roux que vous verriez toujours à ses côtés et son sourire se serait élargi, un sourire authentique alors qu'il fixerait sa partenaire.

Ainsi, lorsque Clint s'assit à une table dans un petit café local de New-York, observant les alentours, il se demanda comment il en était arrivé à cette situation, assis et à attendre Natasha Romanoff. Il se demanda comment l'équipe de l'Aigle et de l'Araignée en était arrivée là.

…

Il avait 17 ans l'année où il devint assassin, travaillant pour le plus offrant.

Il était jeune, fort et fier un assassin tristement célèbre, rôdant dans toutes les rues du monde, se déplaçant sous une montagne de rumeurs et de murmures. Il avait des murs érigés autour de lui que personne ne pouvait traverser, des murs qui le protégeaient et empêchaient quiconque d'entrer dans sa vie.

On disait qu'il tuait de manière impitoyable, froide indifférent face au sang qui s'écoulait lentement. C'était un chemin vers son cœur. Il n'hésitait jamais alors que le corps sans vie de ses victimes tombait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

On disait qu'il ne manquait jamais sa cible. Son nom était murmuré dans une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect. Œil-de-faucon. On avait dit beaucoup de choses sur lui. L'assassin. L'ombre. Le garcon, à peine un homme.

Mais certaines de ces rumeurs et de ces murmures n'étaient, somme toute, que rumeurs et murmures.

Il _était_ jeune. Fort. Fier. C'_était_ un assassin, parcourant le monde à la recherche de sa dernière cible.

Il _avait_ érigé des murs de protection autour de lui, des murs si hauts que lui-même n'aurait pu voir jusqu'où ils allaient et ce, même s'il avait essayé. Mais il les construisait pour se protéger, pour ne jamais laisser quelqu'un le toucher et l'atteindre comme par le passé.

Il tuait avec efficacité. Rapidement. Avec précision. Mais chaque meurtre apportait une autre marque rouge gravée dans son esprit, chaque meurtre était un rappel de la profession qu'il appelait maintenant la sienne. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de monde mourir devant lui, beaucoup trop de monde mourir par sa main, et peu importe ce qu'il faisait, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, chaque fois qu'il regardait ses mains, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que sang. Du sang qui le marquait pour toujours et lui rappelait son passé.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouva à observer cet agent devant lui, Phil Coulson, lui offrant la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie où il ferait le bien, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il sut que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il laisse ce passé derrière lui, qu'il lave ses mains pleines du sang qu'il avait versé et qu'il devienne meilleur.

Parce que franchement, tout était mieux en comparaison du monstre qu'il était.

…

Quand on lui dit qu'il était supposé localier et éliminer un dangereux assassin en Russie, Clint Barton hocha juste la tête et partit préparer ses armes.

On lui avait tout dit à propos de cette nouvelle menace mortelle : comment elle apparaitrait si douce, si indifférente que tous ceux envoyés pour la trouver avaient baissé leur garde, juste un petit peu, mais assez pour que la Veuve Noire, rusée, glisse entre leurs pièges.

Il avait fait son travail, lisant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Natasha Romanoff. La Veuve Noire. Elle avait 18 ans, tout comme lui, et elle avait assez de meurtres à son actif pour faire détourner le regard de quiconque.

Il essaya de repousser le sentiment angoissant qu'il avait déjà vu ça avant.

Qu'il avait déjà vécu ça avant.

Il s'envola pour la Russie, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre mais en espérant beaucoup.

Et il espérait.

Alors qu'il courait d'un pas léger sur les toits, sous la nuit étoilée, alors qu'il se glissait dans la foule sous le soleil aveuglant, il avait les yeux fixés sur cette unique chevelure rousse.

Cette chevelure rousse qu'on lui avait ordonné de tuer.

Elle était mortellement dangereuse; il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait vue poignarder un homme avant de se détourner et de disparaitre. Il n'avait même pas encore touché le sol.

Mais elle était également mystérieuse. Elle tuait rapidement et sans bavure elle tuait de manière à ce qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Elle tuait sans hésiter mais s'éloignait ensuite toute tremblante, accordant à chaque cadavre un unique regard avant de s'en aller.

Il comprit qu'elle savait qu'il la suivait ; ce fut évident lorsqu'il trouva une petite araignée sur son oreiller, un simple bout de papier placé sous elle.

_A votre tour. _

Il lut les mots en silence avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant dans l'ombre l'araignée qui avait tissé une toile si complexe que même l'aigle avait des difficultés pour se repérer.

C'était à son tour de jouer après tout, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir comment jouer.

Mais lorsque le moment fut venu, il sut. Il sut lorsqu'il la vit tuer une mère de deux enfants puis s'éloigner, les yeux brillants devant le corps à terre.

Il observa lorsqu'elle sortit silencieusement de l'appartement, où les enfants pouvaient rentrer à tout instant. Elle glissa rapidement une liasse de billets sous la porte et partit avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il observa lorsqu'elle emprunta à pas rapides une allée déserte avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, la tête dans les mains.

Il observa lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder cet homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle son ombre qui avait consciencieusement observé le moindre de ses mouvements durant la semaine.

Elle était prête à abandonner, à se laisser tomber dans les bras d'une mort si tentatrice, à échapper à cette vie qui la hantait tous les jours.

Mais, à la place, il lui offrit du travail.

Un travail, qu'il se souvenait avoir accepté il y a peu de temps, espérant que cela essuierait les taches de sang sur ses mains.

Elle l'avait regardé, ses yeux verts fatigués et las, des yeux qui semblaient dire qu'elle en avait déjà vu assez de ce monde, qu'elle avait vu des choses qui l'accompagneraient toute sa vie. Mais il y avait aussi une petite étincelle, si faible, qui montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner, sachant que si elle le faisait, la chute serait plus dure encore.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, une flamme d'espoir illuminant pendant un instant son regard.

Il la regardait calmement, la détaillant sans le montrer. Elle était belle ce n'était même pas son opinion, c'était un fait. Elle baissa les yeux vers la fenêtre, regardant tout sauf l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les boucles rousses qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, de regarder l'éclat vert chaque fois qu'elle tournait les yeux.

Il se sentit connecté à elle, quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas très souvent. Il se demanda pourquoi. Etait-ce à cause de leur situation si semblable ? Etait-ce à cause de leur enfance ? Ou le sentiment qu'ils avaient du sang sur leurs mains dont ils ne se débarrasseraient jamais ?

Tout d'un coup, elle se retourna tout en accrochant son regard. Bleus et verts. Il sentit quelque chose courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il regardait à travers ces yeux verts. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, elle lui lança un petit sourire, un de ceux qu'il savait rare. Elle se retourna à nouveau.

Il savait que, chez les assassins russes, c'était la façon de dire _merci_.

Quelque chose, donc, de vraiment rare.

…

Pour les agents du SHIELD, la relation inattendue entre le mortel Œil de faucon et la célèbre Veuve Noire était un sujet brûlant. C'était le duo le plus meurtrier que le SHIELD avait jamais connu ils travaillaient avec une efficacité mortelle que leur partenariat n'avait fait qu'accroître.

Tout le monde savait que Clint Barton avait enfreint le protocole, qu'il avait enfreint chaque règle qui existait au sein du SHIELD pour recruter Natasha Romanoff, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un ancien nom sur la liste « à tuer » de l'agence.

Mais personne ne savait pourquoi.

Durant les trois années suivantes, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff n'étaient que très rarement vus l'un sans l'autre. Ils travaillaient ensemble, en tant qu'assassins, espions, sous couverture ou peu importe ce qu'on leur demandait. A de rares occasions, on les envoyait sur des missions individuelles mais il était de notoriété publique qu'ils travaillaient mieux ensemble.

Après tout, ils étaient _les_ assassins de ce monde. Le duo craint par-dessus tout.

Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Un seul regard leur suffisait avant que leur cible ne meure.

Ils parvenaient mieux à se comprendre l'un l'autre qu'à se comprendre eux-mêmes. Quand elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, à cause des cauchemars qui la hantaient sans cesse, c'était Clint qui restait à ses côtés et chantait avec douceur pour la rendormir. Quand il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, se débattant tandis qu'il combattait ses vieux démons, à bout de souffle, Natasha était là pour lui tenir la main et le rassurer, en lui disant qu'elle était là pour lui, toujours.

Et elle le serait.

Eux-mêmes se demandaient souvent comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment ils pouvaient partager cette relation sans même savoir qu'ils l'avaient construite.

Ils étaient pareils, en de nombreux points. Tous les deux avaient eu une enfance désastreuse, qui les avait marqués mais rendus forts par la suite. Tous les deux s'étaient brisés avant d'être découverts, avant de prendre le chemin long et douloureux de la guérison. Tous les deux avaient ce sang inscrit en eux, quelque chose qui les hantait sans cesse tandis que s'agitaient devant eux les pages tachées de sang. **(1)**

Ils devenaient eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, délaissant alors cette façade qu'ils portaient aux yeux de tous.

Elle riait et plaisantait, criait en russe face à la stupidité de cette nouvelle blessure par balle, ou lui jetait un couteau à la figure sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Il souriait largement avant de sortir une remarque pleine de sarcasmes, fulminait lorsqu'elle revenait blessée, ou s'entrainait à viser une pomme placée sur la tête de la jeune femme sans même transpirer.

Ils étaient bien assortis personne ne pouvait les défier autant qu'ils se défiaient eux-mêmes. Pendant une seule séance, ils s'entrainaient pendant des heures : son élégance et sa précision mortelle s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa vitesse et sa force.

Ils étaient partenaires, amis proches, alliés fidèles.

Mais il fallut peu de temps avant que cela ne devienne plus.

La pensée qu'il pouvait exister un peu plus que de l'amitié entre eux ne sortait jamais de leur tête c'était une chose à laquelle ils réfléchissaient et pensaient souvent. Ils n'en parlaient pas beaucoup mais cette question subsistait entre eux, se reflétant dans leurs yeux lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient.

Ils avaient tous les deux construits des murs qui ne permettaient pas aux autres de passer au travers de leurs armures. Ils avaient connu trop de déchirements, ce qui avait obscurci leur jugement de l'amour, _pour_ _toujours_.

Ils avaient peur d'entamer une relation, même si tous deux le nieraient immédiatement. Ils avaient peur de se réveiller un matin et que l'autre soit parti. Ils avaient peur de cette menace constante de la mort qui accompagnait chacune de leurs missions.

Ils avaient peur que la chute soit encore plus douloureuse s'ils considéraient leur relation comme quelque chose de plus fort.

Leur vie était instable. Imprévisible, incontrolable. Et ils savaient que, s'ils étaient ensemble et que l'un d'eux mourrait, l'autre le suivrait aussitôt. L'idée d'une relation était dangereuse, ils le savaient.

Mais, secrètement, tous deux y aspiraient.

Pourtant, quand ils revinrent d'une mission particulièrement fatigante à Budapest, quelque chose avait changé.

Durant cette mission, ils avaient compris que, peu importe qu'ils engagent une relation amoureuse ou pas, le sentiment de perte serait le même.

En étant si proche de se perdre l'un l'autre, ils avaient compris. Cela leur avait montré que même si la mort planait souvent au-dessus d'eux, elle les hanterait toujours, relation amoureuse ou non.

Alors ils prirent le risque.

Ils décidèrent de se faire confiance.

Ils savaient que le jour viendrait où ils devraient se dire au revoir.

Mais maintenant qu'ils le savaient, ce jour arriverait forcément, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors ils décidèrent de s'embarquer dans une aventure qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Cette aventure qu'ils aimaient appeler _l'amour_.

C'était dangereux, mais cela valait le coup.

Parce qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et que leur amour ne faisait que les rendre plus forts.

…

Il était assis là, attendant patiemment.

Ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, nonchalamment installé mais toujours en alerte.

Il remua dans son siège, ses mains reposant sur la petite table devant lui.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent alors qu'il regardait la petite librairie à côté du café où il se trouvait.

N'importe quel observateur qui passait devant lui aurait supposé qu'il attendait quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il attendait, on ne pouvait en être certain.

Assis tranquillement, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là.

Il se souvint de l'époque où rien au monde n'aurait troublé son cœur.

Il se souvint du moment où une beauté aux cheveux rouges flamboyants avait attrapé son regard, se frayant un chemin dans son esprit.

Il se souvint du moment où quelqu'un avait volé son cœur, du moment où lui et cette personne s'étaient embarqués dans une dangereuse mission.

Leur mission de l'amour.

Et puis soudain, un observateur verrait le sourire brillant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux, souriante elle aussi, s'avancer vers lui avec deux tasses de café dans les mains.

Natasha Romanoff marchait vers lui d'un pas heureux, posant les deux tasses de café brulant sur la table avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient assis, leurs jambes pressées l'une contre l'autre, les yeux brillants et un sourire manifeste sur les lèvres, parlant et riant tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, ne se lâchant pas.

Et Clint Barton comprit. Il sut comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation, cette situation où plus rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux.

Natasha avait été un mystère, mais Clint était un détective émérite qui l'avait résolue tout en se résolvant lui-même.

Ils se complétaient, se guérissaient de leur passé qui les hantait.

La réponse était simple, ils étaient amoureux.

Ils avaient tous deux mis un moment avant de le réaliser, mais ils avaient fini par y arriver.

Leur amour était risqué. Dangereux. Incomparable.

Mais ils étaient prêts à prendre le risque.

* * *

**(1) : **Toujours cette foutue expression de « red in the ledger », absolument intraduisible en français pour moi (si vous avez eu une idée, n'hésitez pas). En fait, le « ledger », c'est une sorte de livre de compte sur lesquels sont inscrits leurs nombreux forfaits et crimes = « red », le sang quoi. C'est pourquoi à ce moment-là, on a l'histoire des pages qui se balancent devant eux. Désolée, j'ai pas pu faire mieux, mais si quelqu'un a des suggestions en lisant l'original, qu'il me les fasse partager ! :)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi vos impressions et vos remarques ! : )


End file.
